Cosmic Charge Pretty Cure!
|imgsize = 250px |director = Jennah Koehler |op = DoReMi! My Heart is Stoppin' Beat |theme = Space, Skies, Stars |pre = Former Pretty Cure?! ������ |suc = Tick Tock~Pretty Cure }} is a forty-first fan series created by Jennah Koehler which is part of Cosmic Love Pretty Cure, replaced by Former Pretty Cure?! ������ in its same time slot. The season's themes are space, skies and stars. Production For the Cures, they have some changes to fit. Prior to changes recieve an biggest "revamp". The Cure egos and its civilian names were reverted to normal. They are started by the rainbow cures (and Aurora). Hikaru still stays if possible. Plot / Episodes}} I can write, I can draw, I can paint in my own imagination~! It's '''Ellise Sarti'. She is an alien humanoid. She's Camille Charming. A guardian, together with this inhabitant, Alpeta. She and Camille are now close, even they are not related, lol~, are must to get the power of Star Warriors. Together with Isabel Romantic, Imogen Chrome and find the mysterious legendary warrior Cure Aurora in order to save the universe.'' Characters Pretty Cure : Ellise Sarti / Sweet. Ellise is always daydreaming to become an astronomer. As Cure Galaxy, she represents the power of galaxies. Her theme color is magenta. : Camille Charming / Camille is an alien who was in order to find pretty Cures along with Alpeta. She is very excellent at all of her skills. As Cure Venus, she represents the power of the Venus. Her theme color is red. : Isabel Romantic / Isabel has a outstanding performance at sports, but her studies is terrible. She was a daughter of a famous baseball player. She has a loud and crazy voice, which she can embarrassed easily. As Cure Nova, she represents the power of supernovas. Her theme color is orange. : Imogen Chrome / Imogen is looks like a lady. Imogen gets distracted with her friends. As Cure Nebula, she represents the power of nebulas. Her theme color is yellow. : Carina Hebden / Carina was first appear when she saves the Cures, but heavenly, powerful and elegant. As Cure Blast, she represents the power of bursts. Her theme color is green. : Skylar Bloomfield / Skylar is strong outside, she looks bubbly and gentle inside. She likes social media and electronic games. As Cure Celestial, she represents the power of constellations. Her theme color is blue. : Lilith Vallotton / Lilith, known as Hikaru, a mysterious general. She used her name under Lilith Vallotton. Later, it was revealed that she was Cure Radiance, a mysterious but legendary Cure who was already disappeared. As Cure Radiance, she represents the power of the universe. Her theme color is purple. : Iris Saunier / Iris, first appears as Cure Aurora, is a mysterious Cure after killed and manipulated her partner, Cure Radiance. She can find her family, and she is sociable to others. As Cure Aurora, she represents the power of auroras. Her theme color is pink. Mascots : Alpeta A dog. : Rainbow Guardians The warriors. Villains : Quaszo - The oldest clan. : Kuroalo The monsters of the season. The Kuroalos can take the Rainbow Lit turns broken and black. Rainbora Items : Rainbow Lits The seasons' main collectibles. Rainbow Lits was turned stone and brittle. : Rainbow Module The Cures' main transformation item. The girls must speak the phrase Pretty Cure! Rainbow Formation! to start their transformation. : Rainbow Sticks The Cures' main weapon. : Rainbow Pad A gadget. : Rainbow Treasure An item. Terminology * Pretty Cure - The girls allow to transform into legendary warriors to save the world of Rainbora. Locations : Rainbora The girls' homeplace. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * All Cures have the theme color of rainbow because the "real" rainbow Cure was in Black Feast! Prism World Pretty Cure!. Gallery / Gallery}} / References}} / Cosmic Stars}} - Glitter Force version